


Le linceul des non-dits

by Temi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi
Summary: Quelque part en lui, il pense que Claire et Jack sont un peu frère et sœur et ça lui fait mal.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Le linceul des non-dits

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit après le visionnage du E02S13.

Quelque part en lui, il pense que Claire et Jack sont un peu frère et sœur et ça lui fait mal.

Le gosse, cette abomination, a essayé de se tuer. La violence de cette idée le submerge. Il se souvient vaguement de Castiel pensant ce que lui-même pense de Jack, mais à propos de Sam. Il se souvient combien il avait haï l'ange d'oser s'imaginer une telle chose de son frère, de son Sammy et il écarte brutalement la compassion qui monte dans sa gorge.

Jack est un néphilim. Il doit mourir.

Dean feint volontairement de ne pas souvenir toutes les fois où il a essayé de dire à Mick que tous les monstres ne sont pas les mêmes, il ignore Garth, et les autres. Il refoule les beaux discours ficelés sur la nature et la volonté. Il range tout ça dans un coin de sa tête pour ne surtout pas donner raison à Sam quand il dit que peut-être Jack pourrait être parfaitement inoffensif.

Dean est en colère, parce que Dean est malheureux. Il ne sait pas exprimer ce qu'il a ressenti en voyant ce drap étalé sur le corps de Cas. Il avait tout oublié de Jimmy Novak avant de se souvenir que ce n'était qu'un corps d'emprunt et que Castiel n'était qu'une idée magnifique dans un contenant presque à la hauteur.

Il avait eu honte. Honte de ne pas pouvoir offrir mieux comme linceul à son ami. Mieux qu'un drap en coton de basse qualité et trop de non-dits, des pardons en suspens, des confessions en fin de souffle.

Il y avait un « je t'aimais, bordel » au bord de ses lèvres et tout, dans cette phrase, de cet imparfait dégueulasse au message qu'il aurait voulu faire passer, lui avait donné envie de pleurer. Même devant le corps, il n'avait su le dire. À quoi bon ?

Le gosse avait essayé de se tuer et au lieu d'aller l'aider à mourir, Dean s'était précipité pour l'en empêcher, mû par un mouvement incontrôlable « c'est le fils de Castiel ! » avant de lui promettre de le tuer lui-même.

Dean est malheureux, donc Dean est contradictoire.

Dans ses yeux, il y a comme un voile.

De l'exacte teinte du drap qui recouvrait Castiel.


End file.
